


i want to kiss like my heart is hitting the ground

by tinnger



Series: you look so good, but i keep my hands 'til you come into the water [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinnger/pseuds/tinnger
Summary: “If you won’t do this, I will,” he said, his voice a bit hoarse.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Morisawa Chiaki
Series: you look so good, but i keep my hands 'til you come into the water [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997866
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	i want to kiss like my heart is hitting the ground

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday baquu (3)

It was a long day and he only agreed to stay over at Chiaki’s place because it was closer than his own apartment. There was something so familiar about his flat, the way it still felt like when they were in high school, Chiaki’s precious action figures standing proudly on every shelf, posters of his favorites adorning the walls. The whole place smelled like him and Kaoru could only sink down on the couch, his limbs feeling heavy. 

Chiaki came back to his room, hair wet from the shower and two mugs in both of his hands, his face focused adorably as he tried his hardest not to spill it on the floor. Kaoru moved a bit on the couch to make some space for him and thanked him for the drink, Chiaki’s face bright with a smile.

He turned off the lights in the room after playing one of his favorite movies, the one he must have seen a million times before, but he was still excited like a child to watch it and how was Kaoru to deny him anything. Although he had to admit, he was more interested in watching Chiaki’s expression as scenes changed on the screen, explosions and shouting and bright rainbow lights of the rangers flashing in front of them. Chiaki was eager to walk Kaoru through the plot of the movies that came out before this one, pointing out things he considered important, even though Kaoru stayed silent almost the whole time, only making small sounds so that Chiaki knew he was still listening.

But it was getting harder to keep his eyes open as the tea warmed up his body, Chiaki’s voice and the sounds of the on-screen battles making him drift off into a light sleep. 

He felt warm hands taking the mug out of his grip and soon he was covered with a blanket, the sounds of the movie quieting down when Chiaki noticed he wasn’t listening anymore. 

Then there was a moment of complete silence before he felt a warm breath on his lips, the couch dipping down with Chiaki’s weight as he leaned closer. Kaoru had to squeeze his eyes shut, afraid to breathe and scare him off, no matter if it was just one of his many dreams about this happening. But then Chiaki was pulling away, his warmth gone so suddenly that Kaoru had to open his eyes. 

Chiaki was back in his previous spot, face hidden in his hands and tips of his red burning red in a way that would match his Ryuseitai color. 

“If you won’t do this, I will,” he said, his voice a bit hoarse.

Chiaki’s head snapped up and he looked back at Kaoru with wide eyes.

“W-what do you mean, Hakaze?” Chiaki’s face was just as flushed as his ears and Kaoru just wanted to reach out and take his face in hands and squeeze his cheeks. “I thought you were asleep.”

Kaoru could only sigh as he pushed the blanket away from his legs, shuffling closer on the couch. He put one hand on Chiaki’s jaw, tilting his head a bit so that he was looking up at him, insecure and questioning. Kaoru leaned down, stopping for a second to look at his face from up close. Chiaki was blushing even harder now, in a way Kaoru thought wasn’t possible for a human, his gaze wandering down towards his mouth. He smiled before kissing him, Chiaki melting under his touch so easily he couldn’t help himself as he licked his lips. 

Chiaki’s face burned under his fingers, but he still grabbed Kaoru’s shirt in his fist, pulling him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/Iesbians4yuuri)


End file.
